Cutie Mark Crusaders World Mix-Up 1
by Bird6490
Summary: During a hurricane in Ponyville the Cutie Mark Crusaders get sucked into it and get sent to other worlds! The first story is about where Apple Bloom is. She gets sent to the Hundred Acre Wood and meets the Super Sleuths and their friends. They take her all around the wood and she meets new friends. How will Applejack and Twilight find her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Hurricane

One day in Ponyville the Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing outside with a ball. "Sweetie Belle catch!" said Scootaloo. She threw the ball to Sweetie Belle and she catched it. "Nice throw" she said. "Thanks" said Scootaloo. Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres Granny Smith was watching TV. Applejack came to check on her. "Everything ok Granny Smith?" AJ asked. "Everything is fine Applejack" replied Granny Smith. Suddenly a news flash came on. "Breaking news, a big hurricane is about to hit Ponyville. Everypony who is out must stay inside at all costs. Lock your doors and windows because you all need to be safe from this" said the reporter. "Oh no, Apple Bloom and her friends are still out there!" Applejack shouted. She ran outside to find the CMC. The girls were still playing catch till Applejack arrived.

"Girls there's a hurricane on the way! We need back to Sweet Apple Acres before it hits!" Applejack exclaimed. "Are you serious?!" asked Apple Bloom. "Really serious! Now let's go!" her big sister shouted. AJ and the Cutie Mark Crusaders hurried back to Sweet Apple Acres but then the clouds started to get gray and the hurricane was heading straight for them! It was getting really windy and all the ponies in Ponyville already locked all the doors and windows. The CMC and Applejack were almost ready for protection. "That hurricane is bigger than I thought" said Applejack. The wind was really strong and the girls tried to hang on. Sweetie Belle almost flew away but Scootaloo grabbed her with her hoof. Then she almost flew away to but Apple Bloom also grabbed her. And before she could fly away with her big sister grabbed her to. "Wow this wind is really strong!" said Sweetie Belle. "Let's try to hang on but whatever we do don't let go!" Apple Bloom shouted.

The wind was really picking up. Then suddenly…Applejack let go! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo went flying into the hurricane! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed. Then the hurricane vanished and the girls did to! Applejack gasped and her eyes were filled with tears. "Apple Bloom" she cried. Then Big Macintosh came outside to check on Applejack. "You ok AJ? What's wrong?" he asked. "Apple Bloom is…gone" AJ said. Then she started to cry. Big Macintosh put his hoof around his sister. "Don't cry. We'll find her" he said. "How?" AJ sniffled. "I'm sure Twilight will think of something" said Big Mac. Then he and AJ went to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Apple Bloom in the Hundred Acre Wood

Apple Bloom woke up and saw that she was in a grassland. "Where in the name of Equestria am I?" she asked herself. She walked around but didn't see anybody. "Where is everypony?" Apple Bloom asked. Then she saw a garden with fruits and vegetables. She walked up to the garden but still there was no one in sight. Apple Bloom put her head down and started to cry. "I wonder what Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, and Applejack are up to" she said. "They're probably so worried about me. I'll never see the Apple Family again!" then she cried even more. But she didn't know that next to that garden was a house. Rabbit came outside to check on his garden but then he saw Apple Bloom crying. "What's wrong little filly? Are you lost?" he asked. "Yes. And I don't know where I am" Apple Bloom sniffed. "You're in the Hundred Acre Wood. My name is Rabbit. What's your name?" Rabbit said. "My name is Apple Bloom" the filly said. She stopped crying because she was happy that she wasn't the only one in the Hundred Acre Wood. "I know some people who could help you" Rabbit said. "Really?" Apple Bloom asked. "Yes, follow me" Rabbit said.

Meanwhile Darby, Pooh, and Tigger were playing Pooh Kicks. Then suddenly the Super Sleuth Siren started sounding. The team headed to the Changing Tree, changed clothes and said the oath. Buster shacked and his collar was set to Super Sleuth Mode. Darby used a telescope to spot the finder flag. The image on the flag was Rabbit's house. The all got on their scooters and headed to Rabbit's house. "You sure they're gonna help me? I live far away from here" Apple Bloom said. But before Rabbit could answer the gang arrived. "Well that was quick" Apple Bloom said. "That's because these scooters are fast" Tigger said. "Any who my name is Darby, this is my dog Buster, and these are my friends Tigger and Pooh. Who are you?" Darby said. "My name's Apple Bloom" the filly said. "We've never seen you in the Hundred Acre Wood before" Pooh said. "That's because she's lost and can't find her way home" Rabbit said. "Yeah my home is far away. You guys probably wouldn't know where it is" Apple Bloom said. "We're Super Sleuths and we never give up" Darby said. "I'm sure my friend Twilight will find me. She always finds us when we're lost" Apple Bloom said. "Who's Twilight?" Pooh asked. "I'll explain later" Apple Bloom said. "While you friend is trying to find you why don't we show around the Hundred Acre Wood?" Darby said. "Ok, I'd like to know more about this place" Apple Bloom said. They all headed back to the Changing Tree and said goodbye to Rabbit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-New Friends

Back in Ponyville, Applejack explained what happened to the girls to Twilight. "I know I saw what happened" she said. "What are we gonna do Twilight? I'm really worried about Apple Bloom" Applejack said. "Maybe I can make something that will help us find her" Twilight said. "But what?" Applejack asked. "If I do the same thing I did to make the Fluttershy-Finder maybe I can make an Apple Bloom-Finder!" Twilight said. "Great idea Twilight! Can you start making it?" Applejack said. "Sure I can. But's it's gonna take some time. So just wait" Twilight said. "Ok Twilight" Applejack said. And she headed out the door.

Meanwhile at the Hundred Acre Wood, Darby, Tigger, and Pooh changed back into their normal clothes and went with Apple Bloom to Piglet's house. "So what's it like where you come from Apple Bloom?" Darby asked. "In Ponnyville there are all kinds of ponies just like me. Earth ponies, Pegasus ponies, and unicorn ponies. I'm an earth pony because I don't have a horn or wings" Apple Bloom explained. "That makes sense" Tigger said. Apple Bloom told her new friends about Applejack, the Apple Family, her friends, cutie marks, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. When she was done they all arrived at Piglet's house. Darby knocked on the door and Piglet opened. "Hi guys. What brings you here?" he asked. Darby introduced Apple Bloom to Piglet. "Nice to meet you Apple Bloom" Piglet said shaking Apple Bloom's hoof. "Same to you Piglet" Apple Bloom replied shaking his hand. "I think maybe we should head to Eeyore's house next" Darby suggested. "Well it was nice meeting you" Piglet said. "Nice meeting you to" Apple Bloom said. They all said goodbye and went to Eeyore's place.

You all know that Eeyore's house is made of sticks. The gang went all over the wood introducing Apple Bloom to, Eeyore, Porcupine, Turtle, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, and Beaver. "There sure are a lot of folks living in the Hundred Acre Wood" Apple Bloom said. "There sure are" Darby said. "I wonder if everypony back home even know I'm gone" Apple Bloom thought. Back in Ponyville, Twilight called Applejack to tell her that the Apple Bloom-Finder is finished. Applejack hurried to the library. "Can we test it now?" she asked. "Yes we can!" Twilight said. She pushed a button on the Apple Bloom-Finder and a portal opened up. She and Applejack jumped through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-A Sister Reunion

When they came out they were both in the Hundred Acre Wood. "Where are we?" Applejack asked. "I don't know but we still need to find Apple Bloom" Twilight said. She used her magic to hold the Apple Bloom-Finder. A computer voice told them where to go. Apple Bloom was still with her new friends. "I hope Apple Bloom's ok" Applejack said. "I know she will" Twilight said. They were getting closer to where the filly is. "I think it might be getting late" Apple Bloom told her friends. "Don't worry. Your sister will find you" Darby said.

Then the Apple Bloom-Finder pointed straight. "Apple Bloom spotted" said the computer voice. Applejack gasped. Apple Bloom turned around and she gasped to. "Applejack!" she shouted. "Apple Bloom!" her sister shouted. They both ran up and hugged each other. "I'm so glad you're ok" Applejack said. "I'm so glad you found me" Apple Bloom replied. Tigger had tears in his eyes. "Tigger are you crying?" Pooh asked. "Of course not" Tigger replied. The sisters stopped hugging and Apple Bloom introduced Twilight and Applejack to Darby, Tigger, and Pooh. "Thanks for taking care of Apple Bloom ya'll" Applejack said. "No problem" Darby said. "Apple Bloom, it's time to go" Twilight said. "But will I ever see my friends again?" the filly asked. "Of course. All I need to is make a remote and you can visit you friends anytime you want. Except when you have school" Twilight said. "Guess its goodbye now" Apple Bloom told the gang. "We'll miss you Apple Bloom. We hope we can see you again soon" Darby said. Twilight pushed a button on the Apple Bloom-Finder, Apple Bloom said goodbye, and the 3 of them jumped through the portal.

When they got out of the portal they all headed back to Sweet Apple Acres. Granny Smith and Big Macintosh were really happy to see Apple Bloom again. Then suddenly Rarity came over. "Has anypony seen Sweetie belle?" she asked. Twilight went back to the library with her and explained what happened to Sweetie Belle.


End file.
